


Obedience

by paikai098



Series: Patience, Obedience, Trust [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Dom Hermione Granger, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Intersex Draco Malfoy, Intersex Hermione Granger, Loss of Virginity, Smut, Spanking, Virgin Draco Malfoy, minor underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paikai098/pseuds/paikai098
Summary: She was well aware of what she could do about her temptations as well.Temptations came in form of Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Patience, Obedience, Trust [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869613
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione remembers the first time she had stripped infront of Ron. It was just after eighth year, the whole year she had told him of what had happened to her, how mutilated _it_ had become. Ron said he didn't care, if he could live past the war, watch a man with no nose come forward and die, see Harry come back to life again: he could handle anything. Hermione had smiled at that. In the holidays which followed, after the tests and before the results, they both decided to take the next step. They booked a room in Hogsmeade and had dinner at the woods nearby. 

Ron was green when he saw _it_. He couldn't take it . He had closed his eyes as soon as he saw _it_. Hermione was smart though. He asked for time, she gave him. A week passed, and they tried. He looked at _it_ curiously, as if it was some weird animal. She was not comfortable, but didn't say anything as she laid naked infront of him. Ron said that he did love her, it felt to her as if he was trying to convince himself rather than her. 

A few days passed, Ron asked to finally do it. She was fine by it. She didn't feel anything when he slammed in her from behind, or grunted in her ear, saying pants of "love you"s. But when he turned her around to kiss her, her hands gripped his wrists in a tight hold and she reversed their positions. She grabbed both of their lengths and rubbed them together. It felt good then, and only then. Never before. Ron was scared, she could see, his eyes were blown wide and trembling. But she kissed him and bit him on his lip. He didn't say anything, letting her do whatever she wanted, till they both spilled on his stomach. He pushed her away by her shoulders, she tried talking to him, but he said " 'Mione, not now, kay?" He then left the room. 

She now compares it to the time she met a girl at a muggle club, who kept rubbing against her while dancing. She rubbed her neon painted fingers at her skirt and her blue eyes brightened when she looked at her. She was dragged outside, and without any warning kissed at the wall. "you're hot, I don't even care that you're trans-" the girl bent down to swallow her under the skirt. Hermione tried to resist, but couldn't give up the temptation, she pulled hard on the blue dyed hair. The girl chuckled below. "you're a dom too? Sexy.." The next thing she knew, she was at the girl's flat and had her tied to the bed, as she rammed into her. 

She had then cursed herself for being such a headfast person for doing whatever stuff she could. By the time results and career plans were made, she was well aware of what she could do about her temptations as well.

Temptations came in form of Draco Malfoy. 

Who now was sat on the stool infront of her, as she held a cup of tea, sipping at it slowly. There was a satin cloth around his eyes as well, and he twitched at every sound of the sip she made. It had been fifteen minutes since he had been sitting on the particular stool, which she had chosen perfectly to be uncomfortable and not stagnant. She had told him not to let the stool make a single sound, and with the amount of shivers his feet made, it was an amazement that the stool only creaked three times. 

Hermione really had to appreciate the deep maroon of the satin on the alabaster skin of his body, along with a rosy tinge which his cheeks made because she knew that he knew that she was watching his every movement, his every breath. She had particularly asked him ... _told him_ to spread his legs, so that she could see what only she knew existed. She could already smell him from where she sat, all spicy and sweet. She finished her tea, and placed the cup on side table, she saw him shift his head to the sound. It made her smirk. Her heels made a soft noise, as she walked on the carpet towards and then around him. His back straightened and he gulped audibly. 

"Draco." 

"Yes Master." His head shifted to the side, the short side of the stool hit the floor and made a sound. 

"I heard you're applying to be an accountant in the Gringotts." He took in a sharp breath and the stool hit the floor again. 

"Y-yes, Master." 

"And you did it quite secretly. I heard it from the main head goblin of the Gringotts."

"N-no, I-" 

"Lies, Draco!" She warned him. 

He sighed. "Yes Master." She walked around him again and came to stand infront of him. He noticed it as he looked up slightly. 

"And why is that?" 

"I didn't want anyone to know of it." When she didn't reply anything he continued. "I didn't want to receive ... unnecessary attention." 

He gasped when she touched his cheek, caressing the skin. "And have you been getting this 'unnecessary attention' quite a few times?" She saw him gulp before he nodded his head. And then she let go of it, when the stool hit the floor again. She smirked as her hand wandered down his neck, poking at the adam's apple, and then sliding across the collar bone. He shivered when she brought her hand further down and rubbed his rosy nipple, tugging at the bud- not to hurt but none too gentle as well.

On the third meeting itself she had established that he would have to remove all clothes as soon as he entered the cottage. It was Hermione's home, over here he belonged to her and he would behave according to her. Everytime he would remove his boxers, she would feel a sort of glee in her heart as his cheeks would heat up and his eyes would look anywhere except hers. Then she would tell him to spread his thighs apart, relishing the sight of his weeping pussy. 

He let out a gasp, when her hand grazed his stomach and reached his cock. She gave it a few tugs, collecting at the precum which would only come out of it quite occasionally. She used the same fingers to caress his folds. "Do you think you might get pregnant with your own cum?" He whined, then whimpered, the stool shaking terribly as he tried to still it. His pelvis involuntarily tried to meet with her hand and his calves tried to stay still, she knew, and she was amused. "Do you think you might get a pure Malfoy-inbred baby, with your own sperm and egg?" 

"N-no." He whimpered. His head shook and trembled. So did the furniture on which he sat on. 

"No? Draco, are you questioning my knowledge?" 

"N-no. I didn't mean that..." He choked out. She could see the cloth on his eyes get wet. "Master." He groaned out. And his hips shot up, inviting her hand in him. To fuck him. To use the magic she uses in him. "Please." And how could she deny to such a good lad. 

She thrust two of her fingers in him, and enjoyed hearing him groan at the same time his head fell back. The stool rattled and she circled the fingers in him, curving the fingers in before jabbing at his knot. He throbbed beautifully inside, and he moaned out a quivering 'Master'. She was impressed. It had taken her just eight meetings and they were faring quite well. She leaned up and bit at his ear, whispering hotly. "I think- no, _I know_ , you'll look pretty. All round and swollen with a baby inside of you. When you walk down Diagon Alley, people would wonder if you'd gotten fat. Or if it was a disease. But only I would know." Her movements in him got harder, finger poking him in his good spots which only she knew. "only I would know, that there stays a baby inside of you." She poked at his knot, her finger at the inner lining. "That it was your own cum, which knocked you up!" The finger breached and she twisted it and he writhed below her, clutching at the sides of the stool. She hadn't heard him moan at all but she saw the satin cloth at wet now, spread out tears pouring at the cheeks and his lips were bitten red. He was on the edge. _Just a little bit more_. She smirked. "But do you know what would be better?" She slid a third finger in, poking and prodding around already. "If that baby in you, was mine." She bit his ear lobe.

She heard him scream an 'Oh Merlin!' and then he burst around her fingers. His cock exploded too. She cleaned the mess away immediately but didn't remove the fingers, letting them stay in there till she was sure Draco felt uncomfortable. And that was soon enough. Not even two minutes had elapsed and he had whined, squirming on the wood. She chuckled as she circled her fingers in him and he whimpered again. She could be bored of anything. Anything but _his_ cunt. 

At last she took pity on him and slipped out her fingers, licking them clean, humming at the spicy tang she felt against her tongue. He didn't like it, she knew, when she licked or ate his slick, but she loved it. As a conclusion she pinched at both of nipples, relishing the way he moaned in pain and his back arched, his knuckles whitened as he gripped at the edge of the stool with his life, and two rosebuds blossomed around his nipples. "Pretty." She muttered. 

And then she removed his blind fold. 

He blinked his wet eyes at her, pools of mercury, his cheekbones blotched pink and his lips bitten. He blinked a few times, blinking back the tears and blinking at the light. Now it was time for the punishment.

"Draco." She called out to him quite gently along with a sweet smile, laying a trap for him. "What did I tell you, before I put this cloth over your eyes?" He blinked again at her, his brows furrowed, confusion etched on his face. She remained calm and tried again. "Before I blindfolded you, and I while I sat you on this chair, what did I tell you?" She said as if she saying to a seven year old. She didn't mind it one bit. She knew from the day she proposed Draco Malfoy the idea that he was going to be quite naïve and difficult. 

"You told me to... Spread my legs?" His voice was throaty she noticed, and raspy. She would have to give him a warm honey milk after all of this. She did intended on breaking him, but not shattering him, and even that plan had months in future to take place. Right now, she just had to set his mind in a routine. A _pleasant_ routine. 

"Yes I did. And what else did I tell you?" She smiled at him. She saw him bite his lip and then release it as he looked down and lowered his lashes. He took a moment and then looked up quickly, suddenly. 

"You told me not to let the stool make any sound?" 

She smiled at him. "Are you asking me Draco?" There was a smile on her lips, but she knew he could see the glare. 

"No, master. You told me not to let the stool make any sound." He replied, his fingers twitching. 

Her jaw clenched now. "And did you fulfill with that promise Draco?" He didn't reply, he opted to look down. She pressurise on him. "You didn't, did you? I'm so disappointed. Just one thing I ask of you, and you could even do that." 

His head snapped up. "But you had your-" 

Her hand struck out like snake while attacking, holding his jaw in a vice grip. "Are you talking back to me, Draco?" She knew her voice sounded dangerous at the time, she used that voice when lousy subordinates tried to embezzle or cause anything fraudulent activity. She saw him shiver and the stool shook too. 

"No, Master. I'm not." He replied. He stammered quite a few of 'n-n's before speaking clearly. She was pleased on the inside but didn't show it. 

"I think you did. First you disobey me, and now you're talking back. Are you becoming a brat?" He shook his head, and she enjoyed the way the wavy blonde hair whisped around his face, making him look much more innocent and wide eyed than intended. She always told him to wash his hair and come, to not use any kind of products on his blonde hair, not even the specific charms. He would try to tame them, smoothening them down with his hand and brushing it quite constantly with his fingers, but that would just make them more curly. By the time they would be done, his hair would be a mess to see. And Hermione quite loved it. 

"You do know what we do to brats, don't you?" He nodded his head. "And what is that Draco?" 

His shoulders raised and fell. "We spank them." She smirked down at him. 

"Well you better get into the position then." He slipped off the stool, his legs quivering and he stumbled a few times, but she just stood and saw him turn around and place his hands on the stool, his back curving downwards and his arse arching high. He bit his lip as he looked back from his shoulder. He looked like painting from where Hermione stood. A perfect poise of a perfect submissive. She felt herself harden and wet at the same time. She rubbed herself through her jeans, as she breathed heavily, breathing out from her nose. She just wished she had a camera at the moment. A wizarding camera, that too, so that she could capture the rise and fall of his chest along with the quivering of his arse, and the rosy tinge his skin was quickly turning to. 

"Master?" She heard him call out to her. He sounded unsure. And she really couldn't let that happen, make him feel unsure about himself. She breathed out again, she had to gain control over herself. Even though this wasn't the first meeting of sort, she didn't want to scare him away. When she felt her mind clear out, she placed a cool hand over his arse, rubbing it gently, feeling the fine hair which couldn't ever be seen with naked eyes. 

"You look amazing like this." She let her finger move through his crease, tapping at the pucker she found in between and then rubbing at the rim, with her thumb. She heard him gasp and saw his ears turn red as he bent down even more. She ran her hand downwards them cupping his folds before a finger slipped in. She just jabbed a couple of hard thrusts in him and then removed her fingers, enjoying the whine he let out. Before either of them could say anything, she slapped hard at his opening, using a slight bit of force magic. He was pushed forward with a cry, and the stool rattled. It sting him, she knew, his pale skin was already turning red. The next one shot at his arse, right on top of his pucker and he yelped in reply. 

"You know I think you're already used to this." She muttered, but she knew he was able to listen to each and every syllable. She unlooped the thin leather belt from her jeans and doubled it in her palm. She cast a cooling charm on the buckle, before dragging it across his folds. He shivered. "do you know what this is, Draco?" She pressed it against him. "Do you know what's on your pussy, Draco?" He nodded, before meekly replying 'yes' full of pants. 

"And what is it?" 

"It's- it's a belt buckle." She was proud of where this was going. 

"And now, what is going to happen?" 

He didn't reply for a while. But then he did. "You're going to hit me with the belt." 

She tsked. "I'm not going to hit you Draco. You'll be spanked... With a belt. You like I when I do it with my hand, don't you?" 

"Yes, Master." He moaned, as she rubbed at his pucker with her thumb. 

"So now it's the belt's turn." She said, as if she was talking to a child, consoling him. 

"But why can't you use your hand?" He was pushing back against her finger and the buckle. She almost laughed out. 

"Because I want to try out new things with you. Don't you want to try new things?" Her fingers doubled at his pucker, and she rubbed at the furled skin hotly, randomly tapping it in between. Her belt buckle was covered in his slick, and she knew she was going to treasure it afterwards. He cried out openly when she withdrew both the buckle and her fingers. 

"Now, Draco. Ten hits only. And you'll count them. Do you understand." She stood up straight, tapping at the point where the belt was folded. He looked back at her, from his shoulders, his hair covering one of his eyes and he jumped on his toes excitedly. 

"Yes Master."


	2. Chapter 2

He hadn't ever thought something was wrong about him until he was eight.

The Zabinis were over by the manor. While the elders talked, Draco gripped Blaise's hand and ran him over to his room. His father had got him a new toy broom of the latest model and he wanted to show it off. Blaise had never seemed interested by anything Draco had, and he had made his personal mission to gain a look of gleam in the black eyes. He was chattering non stop about the new functionality of the broom as Blaise looked through the his cupboard full of books. He stopped speaking when Blaise spoke something. "what did you say? I couldn't hear you." He placed his broom on the bedside. 

"I said I saw my mother's boyfriend on top of my mother. _Naked._ " There was a smirk on his face, Draco hopped off the bed. 

"Maybe they were sleeping." 

Blaise moved a few steps towards Draco. "They were moving. And making sounds like-" he proceeded to make high pitched and low pitched grunts and moans. 

Draco's mouth screwed up. "That's disgusting." Blaise held his shoulders. 

"You say that because you're a kid. Adults do that." 

Draco snorted at that. "And you're an adult?" He rolled his eyes - as much as he could that is.

Dark brows lifted up. "At least I can think like one." 

He shook the hands away. "It still sounds disgusting." 

"Because you haven't done it." Blaise left his shoulders, turning around and looking at the books on the desk. Draco wanted those eyes on him again, he wanted his attention. 

"You have?" He squeaked out. 

Blaise grinned when he turned to look at him. "Of course, I have. I did it with Pansy last week, when she came to my house." Draco's mouth pinched at that. Pansy hadn't told him any thing of sort, while he told her everything. He even let her ride his new toy broom. He looked at the side of his bed, looking at his broom, thinking if he should break it to pieces or burn it down or maybe do both. He felt a touch on his cheek and he turned to see the face just a breath away from him, he jumped a step back as he blinked rapidly. 

"Well, even I can do it." He forced out, smoothening his shirt. "we just have to be naked, is that right?" As soon as he got a got a nod from Blaise he unbuttoned his shirt, then moved to his trousers, he slipped out of his robes as quickly as possible. "you're supposed to be naked too." He bit out, pointing at Blaise's clothes. The other boy started removing his clothes as well. Soon they were both left in their pants. When Blaise moved to remove his, Draco squeaked out. "Wait! What are you doing?" 

The other boy frowned. "Removing my clothes. Getting naked. You have to remove your pants too." He didn't wait for Draco to reply and slid down his underpants. Draco shut his eyes, gasping in the process. "C'mon Draco, you have the same thing." When Draco blinked his eyes open, and looked at Blaise's member, he realised he didn't have the _exact_ same thing. He didn't have what Blaise had hanging down at the base of his prick. He took a step back, and then again, and then again, till he felt the bed behind him. Blaise huffed as he moved forwards and held his shoulders. 

"Have you kissed anyone?" Draco shook his head. "adults do that too." Draco gulped and then felt full lips on his. It felt foreign and different from the way his mother peck his cheeks when tucking him. He opened his mouth to breath and say something, but then felt a rush of saliva in mouth. He pushed him away, wiping at his mouth. 

"Stop. It feels disgusting." He rubbed at his lips. Blaise huffed at him. 

"You're such a kid." 

"Shut up!" 

He shrugged and took a step back. He was about to turn around when Draco held his arm. "Stop." He muttered. "I can't do it, but don't go." 

Blaise looked at him for a while. "Should I remove it for you?" Draco considered the fact before nodding his head. Blaise tugged at his pants and removed it one slide down his legs. He closed his eyes when he felt eyes on him, he shivered wildly. "you're a bit different." He heard him murmur and then a pointed touch at his thigh, and Draco felt more scared than ever. "Where are your-?" When Blaise poked him at his folds, Draco screamed as loud as he could.

There was a pop of a sound and there was a trembling sound of "Master Draco" by Tipsy. The doors banged open and Draco opened his eyes to see his Father and Mother, their eyes shifting from worry to shock and disbelief. Father clenched his jaw as he looked at the sight infront of him, Draco shaking like the last leaf on the tree in autumn wind and Blaise bent down infront of him, his finger still inside of him even though just a tip. Mrs Zabini was by the side soon, and she gasped her son's name.

Draco felt everything as a haze after that, Tipsy had covered him with blankets and brought him cake to eat, after Blaise was pulled by his ear and was dragged out of the Manor by his mother. That night when he creeped out of the bed, to go to the comfort of his mother's bosom, he shied in the shadows when he saw his parents arguing in the Fire Chamber. He had heard enough to realise that he was neither boy nor girl. But Lucius _will_ have a son, whatsoever. 

That wasn't the first time Blaise saw him though. 

While in fifth year, during one of the hot nights, Blaise had stepped into his chambers he shared with Crabbe and Goyle, but at time the both were out. He still tried to catch on to Blaise's attention and at times when Blaise gave in, Draco knew he himself would do anything. Blaise sat beside him on the bed, as Draco went through his potion's essay. "I want to see it." He muttered, and Draco looked up. 

"What?" 

He looked pointedly down and Draco followed his gaze to his own crotch. Draco gulped but then schooled his features as he stood up to place the essay in between the pages of his books. "Seriously Zabini, what did you drink today?" He was turned around sharply and his shoulders were held in a tight grip. Before he could say anything he felt lips against his, and he sighed when the tongue entered his mouth and twisted around his own tongue. It reminded of the time in his bedroom, but it felt different. He almost moaned but then Blaise moved back. 

"Let me see it." 

"Why?" Draco gulped. Blaise shrugged. 

"I'm bored with just seeing a few pussies again and again. And I'm not in a mood to see a dick. I want to see yours." The answer didn't even make sense, but Draco felt wanted. He had Blaise's attention. He nodded as he tugged at his silk, sleeping trousers and pulled it down in one moment along with his pants. He stepped out of it and stood still, trying to breath normal when he saw the black eyes shift down to his peeking tip. Blaise frowned and then scrunched the hem of his night shirt, lifting it to get the full view. "you're small." He muttered. 

Draco pulled back, snatching himself out of his hold. "Fuck off." He walked to his bed, slipping into the covers. "you saw it, now go." 

"C'mon Draco. I didn't see it." Draco gave him a pointed glare. "okay, I'm sorry I called you small." His eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry, Draco. Please." That 'please', that did it for Draco. A small smirk glided on his face, and Blaise couldn't have missed it. Blaise climbed on to the bed. "Let me see it. _Please_." He met those black eyes of his and nodded his head. He laid his head on the pillow and folded his legs upright beneath the sheets. Blaise pulled at the covers and his eyes directly went down to look at his folds. He unconsciously clenched and saw the other gulp. 

Blaise held at his thighs when he felt himself trembling under the gaze. "you look so weird. It's like- how can this even exist?" Draco closed his eyes. There was a slight brush of fingers at his inner thigh, just where his crotch met his thigh. "So fucking unnatural. Not a man and not a woman. What are you? So alien, and ... What are you, Draco? So _unsightly_ " Draco cried out when he pushed him away. Blaise fell off the bed and Draco bunched up the sheets around his legs. 

"Get out." 

"Draco, C'mon.." 

"Get out!" Blaise stood languidly and rolled his eyes as he strolled out of the room. When Crabbe and Goyle had come back they saw him sniffling into his pillow. They shut up when he threw a stinging hex at them. 

*** 

He didn't expect to meet Blaise at the Gringotts on a Wednesday afternoon though. From the last meeting with Pansy, he learnt that he had been in Brazil with his latest girlfriend following the footsteps of his mother of dating and dumping, but taking as much as he could from them. He hadn't talked to him after sixth year, but there were a few glances and joint-owls thrown about during group meetings. He put on the best accountant smile, which was blank eyes and tight lips he had learnt specifically from gobblins. Blaise wanted to open a new account, and he wanted Draco to be incharge of it. When Draco looked at the amount on the parchment, his eyes were blown wide. They were filling the forms, when Blaise leaned forward and asked what he was doing in the evening. He replied, "Nothing, just few old laws to go through. And write a few letters to people who haven't filled up with their dues." 

Blaise put his hand on his wrist and rubbed at the arteries there. "Why don't we go this new French restaurant on Kobën Street, and I'll get you blue orchids and white wine. From what I've heard you're still a virgin, and what better way to celebrate deflowering than amongst, in between, flowers of your favourite colour." His eyes were wide and he snatched his hand out as if he had burnt it. He cradled his wrist to his chest. He almost cringed at the way he had put it, but he couldn't help but imagine the way Blaise would slide in him in just one go and Draco would scratch at his back leaving raised skin in return, he would pant heavily and Blaise would be _oh-so-very-rough_ with him as he'd grab his arse in his dark broad hands.

He could just give up and fall, but then Granger came to his mind. The way her fingers would always make a mess of him, and she looked at him as if he was a beauty of sort. 

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't. I have work to do." 

Blaise just smirked in return. "I know you don't. And I know you crave for it. I'll be at Manor at seven. With flowers and wine." He slipped the filled documents towards him and then left Draco with his jaw agape. 

He was pacing in his bedroom by the time it was six. Tipsy had forced down a cup of tea down his throat and his mother had paid him a small visit in his room, but he had sent them both away as soon as he could. He just couldn't stop imagining and contradicting himself on the occasion. By six thirty he had his own fingers in his cunt, two digits moving in and out of him impatiently and unsatisfactory. He groaned when he caste the Tempus and it was already quarter to seven. He huffed and put on the first pair of shirt and trousers he could find and apparated to the cottage. He didn't care that he wasn't called, or owled or they hadn't planned it. He just wanted her right now. 

He knocked at the door twice, waited for a moment and then knocked again. Soon he was hammering on the wood. Granger looked wild when she opened the door, she was still in her blue-grey minister robes. "Malfoy? What are you-" 

He didn't wait for her to order him in, he instead just strode in, slipping out of his shoes and socks in the process. "I don't care if we didn't plan this before. I wanted to see you." He gulped and started unbuttoning his shirt. It had become a habit of his and now a motorary action. "I want to do it. Please." 

Granger shut the door behind him, her brows furrowed. She looked right out bat tired and done with the shite of today, and she clearly didn't look in a mood to play whatever they did weekly. "Malfoy, today we didn't-" 

"I know we didn't." He slipped out of trousers. Unlike his usual sitting on his knees on the floor, he sat back on the couch, the heels of his feet close to his knees as he spread his legs apart. "please." He breathed out. "please, I'm putting down all my ego and asking you." He felt cool air hit his heated wetness. 

Her brows furrowed as she took a step closer to him. Her eyes raked down his form, then met his eyes in a questioning gaze. "Mal-" she breathed out. "What happened, Draco?" The way she said his name, like she knew him always and never had there been a day in Hogwarts they fought. 

Draco bit his lip, breathing heavily. "I know it's just sixteen times we met, I know you don't count and it's stupid that I count, and it's been just three months, and you wouldn't even consider doing it with me. But please, just for once, I want you in me. Inside of me. I'll do whatever you say afterwards, but just this once." She moved towards him, ignoring the clothes lying on the floor. She sat infront of him. 

"Draco, you need to tell me. What has happened?" He shook his head. He didn't want to think rationally at the moment. He just wanted to fuck, now. He didn't want to think of Blaise. Just _her_ and _her_ fingers and _her_ prick. 

"I want to fuck. Please." Granger dipped her finger in his wetness, and he gasped at that. He slapped her hand away. "No fingers today, please. I want you. Your... Your.. _cock_." He breathed out, his cheeks heating up. "please." He begged with his eyes, looking at the wide brown eyes of hers. Her hair was messy, there was sweat on her face and he wanted nothing, no-one more than her. 

She stood and looked down at him grimly. He thought she was going to tell him to leave but then she started opening her robes, a smart, but rumpled suit lying underneath. She didn't say anything, while she slid down her office-skirt and removed her own pants. The length stood out, all proud and red, although only half hard. Draco couldn't help but lean forward to lick around it until he felt it throbbed at his lips. He looked as she unbuttoned her blouse and left it hanging down her shoulders. 

His hands shivered as he tugged at the cotton of her blouse, looking at her questioningly until she gave a stern nod and he removed it for her. He leaned back as he took the sight in, it was the first time he had seen her so exposed. He clenched at the air involuntarily. She tugged at her length, a bit slowly as she looked at him. "Lay down on the couch." He nodded as he moved sideways and put his head on the armrest and spread his legs, biting his lips as he looked at her. He gripped at the leather of the couch, his nails digging in. He was terribly tensed and turned on at the same time. 

She came to lie on top of him, lying in between his legs. "Relax, alright." He nodded and then he was kissed. All soft and hard at the same, teeth biting at his lips and tongue, a drag of muscle at his teeth and gums. He grinded upwards, his penis filled up too, it was quite smaller than hers was, but it was there. His cry was swallowed when he felt the thick head, which he had been licking not two minutes ago, slide into him. He scratched at the leather when she slid in more, and he was stretched.

He felt full, first time in his whole life, something throbbing and alive inside of him. He gasped out of the kiss, when she sheathed in him completely, bottoming out. He couldn't help but bring down the hand to the edge of folds, feeling at where they were joined. 

"Merlin." He gasped. 

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned, her hands were under his thighs, caressing them carefully and gently. He nodded his head, still unable to believe that he had a full hard cock in him. She kissed his forehead and then at his hair, he felt her sniff behind his ear before he was nipped at the ear lobe. He breathed out the breath he didn't realise he was holding in. He clenched his abs. "I'm going to move now, alright?" He nodded his head again. 

He moaned, when she thrust out and then thrust in again. Then again. And again. And again. Until Draco forgot how many times it had already happened, focusing on the mewls of moans and whimpers coming out of his. He arched up and then down, his chest heaved, his nipples brushing the fabric of her inner wear, the only piece of clothing on her. He scratched at her back, finding the hook of it and desperately clutched on it. She chuckled amongst her quick pants, then one of her hands left his thigh and unhooked her bra. 

Draco groaned when he felt heavy breasts on his own flat chest. He felt almost suffocated, but then he rolled his chest up, arching at the skin to skin touch. Granger wrapped his legs around her waist, and he clenched at his thighs, groaning at the deeper slide of her in him. 

"Merlin! Please!" He moaned. 

"Please what?" Her voice seemed so distance and so unclear that Draco thought he didn't hear anything. 

"Harder, please. You feel _amazing_." There was a moan above him and then there were hard thrusts made into him. Draco took it all, like a good little submissive he had become. His eyes tearing up and he let them fall. _Open_. Open is what he could be infront Granger. Master. _His Master._

He pistoned his pelvis upwards as well. He didn't know what came over him, he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her down, slamming his mouth on her. The teeth clanked and lips hurt, but he moaned in her mouth. "Please, Master. Fuck me hard. Fast. Please." 

"I will. I will." She huffed between her own moans. She pushed his fringe behind his ear. "my beautiful Draco. I will." She slammed- no, rammed, into him, fucking him like he deserved. Jabbing at his inner walls, at the knot in the inside, till she could feel the lining and thrust the same way again and again. A hand wrapped around his cock, pumping at it, quickly and efficiently. 

His neck hurt from the position he was in, and was now almost rashed with the way he shook his head side to side feeling the heat pool in him, inside of him impatiently. "I'm gonna cum. Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum. Fuck me please, master. Fuck me like that. Please." Granger obliged him with his request. Gripping at his skin in a vice like grip, until she thrust into him at an unnatural pace. It didn't take him long. Just a few more jabs in him and he came. 

He screamed loudly, moaning as loud as he could and his toes curled too much, that if one degree more, his toes would be dislocated. 

Everything went white behind eyes and he closed them in bliss. Granger felt him clench and she must have slowed on her own, panting on his shoulder. 

Draco heard his heartbeat and his breath and her breaths. All of them mingling with each other along with a quiet and long ringing in his ear. Granger kissed him then, nipping and sucking on his lips, biting and licking his tongue. And Draco took it all. Opening his mouth like how he always opened himself for her. And only her. 

A few moments later Granger nudged him up and he relied with it, wincing slightly with pushed apart legs and the point at which they were connected. Granger sat upright then, and pulled him with her. She sat straight on the couch and Draco sat cunt first on her girth. He gasped at the pull of gravity. Granger grabbed at his arse firmly. "Ride me." He breathed out with his eyes blown wide. 

He was still too sensitive and he could feel his sticky mess on his stomach. Granger vanished it with a flick of her wrist. She squeezed his arse again. "C'mon move for me." 

"W-wait... Please." He hid her face in the crook of her neck, breathing heavily. He needed a moment, but Granger had other plans for him. He felt a hard slap on his arse cheek and he whined against her skin. 

"Ride me, Draco." She growled out. He nodded his head and moved slightly, with shallow ups and downs, more of back and forths. He continued it for a moment then Granger held his hips and pulled him down then lifted him up. He felt a spark of magic run up his spine and couldn't help but whimper in the foreign power rushing through skin. The strong tingle of magic. 

He was moaning once again, jumping up and down her cock, and she was moaning in his ear making his movements go fast and unrythemic. There was another slap on his arse and then another. He whined to hurry up and go faster. And then he felt heat pool his belly again, he wouldn't last any more. And the way he felt her throb in him, he knew she wouldn't either. 

"Merlin! Master!" 

"Yes Draco! Shake your arse faster." He squeaked and went down harder than intended. And then the hold on his hips tightened, nails digging into his skin, her head fell back and she bit her lip them let out a groan as he felt her come in him. 

Too much for him, a few ups and downs, feeling the liquid slosh in him, he came too- all hyper sensitive. " _Master_." He moaned out. 

"'Mione?" He then felt himself get hit by Stupefy.


End file.
